


Snowdragon's Talk

by Weaponmojo



Series: RWBY College Slice of Life [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponmojo/pseuds/Weaponmojo
Summary: Yang takes some time to talk with Winter about recent events, letting out a bit more than she probably meant to.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Winter Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY College Slice of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609438
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Snowdragon's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Nice to see you. Yes, I wrote a follow up to a super short one-shot that was also a super short one-shot. I apologize for this. I wrote them within the same day but didn't feel great making them one story. I might make this into a longer-form story at some point eventually. Anyway, thanks for reading.

Yang Xiao-long was never the person one would call level headed. However, she was also not usually this easily spurred into anxious and angry motion.

She groaned loudly, running a hand through her hair. She had stumbled her way to a hiking trail she'd roamed plenty of times. It had been a long while since she'd done it by herself, though. 

That's when the next wave of emotion hit her - the sudden pang of loneliness that spurred her to action once again. She dug in her pocket, pulling out her phone and dialing the number of the one person she felt she absolutely had to speak with. 

It rang once.

Twice.

Halfway through the third, her voice carried through, "Yang? You never call this late." 

"I- UGH!" The first thing to break back through was anger. "I heard Ruby and Blake talking! I could have sworn they were talking about having a baby. Everything they said just SCREAMED that they were trying to plan for a baby but-"

"Let me guess, you misheard, and they were talking about getting a pet or something?" Winter asked, sighing softly. 

"YES! Apparently talking about nesting-"

"Which Omegas, including you, do."

"And responsibilities like school-"

"Which you also have."

"And space and campus rules that all sound like 'oh hey, I'm knocked up' means Jack diddly shit!"

"And you're angry about this why? You're the one that made a mistake. Did you apologize?"

"No, I-"

"And why not? Knowing you, you threatened Blake with physical violence."

"I mean… I did, but…" she started rather meekly. All the anger and defiance drained as anxiety suddenly filled every inch of her form. 

"But nothing, Yang. You need to apologize. I understand you're hot-headed, but you can't just storm off when you're the one in the wrong."

"I just… I didn't think about that I just… I was angry and…"

"And what, Yang? Is everything alright?"

"Of course!" She said far too quickly, wincing as she came to a stop, dropping into a squat as she pinched her brow. "I just… I guess I'm high strung…"

"What's got you so stressed, Sunbeam?" 

"Uh… my classes… they're starting off as a massive pain and-"

"You've never gotten stressed about classes, not enough that you lashed out at your sister or your best friend. Something's going on. Is it just that time? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm just… I'm freaking out, ok?!" She snapped, pushing herself to her feet just as fast. "My emotions are all over the place, I'm freaking out, and I-... I'm…"

"You're… what? Yang, what's going on?" The fear was clear in her words, "do I need to ask to be relieved early?"

"No!" She shot quickly, looking down, "I just… I'm mad at myself because I was… being a massive hypocrite…"

"A hypocrite… wait, Yang are you-"

"Yes! I am, and I'm… terrified…" she slumped back down to the squat. "I found out right after you left… I just… I don't know what to do… I still have so long left in school… and you-"

"Make good money with the reserves." She interrupted. "I have plenty of money in my savings at the moment, and I'm certain I can help things get moving." 

That was when the last dam broke. Anxiety and anger washed away by a wave of relief that sent tears running down her cheeks. "Winter… I…" 

"You're amazing, Yang Xiao-long. Now, it's late, Sunbeam. You go get some sleep. I come home tomorrow, so we should be able to get some Chinese take out and talk things through, ok?"

"Ok…" she mumbled, wiping her cheeks. "Sorry, I got all emotional…"

"You're an Omega, and in your condition, it's to be expected."

"I love you…" 

"I love you, too." 

As Yang hung up, Winter set her phone down. She couldn't help but smile just a little bit wider than she'd generally let herself. 

One of the others sitting with her raised an eyebrow, "that seemed like a pretty heavy conversation to be smiling about, Lieutenant." 

"Well, if you must know, ensign Katt, I just found out that I'm going to be having a kid soon."

There was silence all around the table as Winter picked her cards back up, "so, who's turn is it? I'm fairly close to winning this hand."

The others looked at each other before laughing and carrying on with the game. All the while, Winter had an uncharacteristically broad smile on her face. 

A few questions were tossed around, "how far along" and "is it just one" and "are you excited" and the like. 

Winter would either brush off a question she couldn't answer or let her smile widen as she answered the ones she could. "You bet your ass, I'm excited, " being the most memorable answer of the night purely due to the fact it was followed immediately by the Schnee slapping down every card in her hand in a single turn of Shanghai Rummy. The cacophony that followed was unforgettable. 

Winter laughed, helping total points and keep things organized, all the while thinking about her beloved. 

Yang had made it back to the dorms in one piece; she may have left her dinner in the woods, but that was neither here nor there. She knocked on the door to Blake and Ruby's room, her sister calling back not a moment later. "Come in!"

She opened the door, rubbing the back of her neck. The pair were curled up on their bed, amber eyes glowing at her in the dim light of the TV. "Oh, hey, Yang," Ruby said, smiling up at her.

"Hey, look, I just wanted to apologize about earlier, I blew up over a misunderstanding and-"

"It's fine, Yang." Blake cooed, a soft smirk on her lips, "when we do have a child, though, I'll make sure we don't try to keep anything from you."

"Heh, thanks, Blake. Sorry again about earlier, and I hope you two enjoy the rest of your date night." She smiled, trying to hide the guilt that gripped at her heart and lungs. 

"We will, Yang. You should get some sleep; you look pretty rough." Ruby teased softly, giving her a reassuring smile. 

Yang laughed, closing the door and quickly moving to her bed. She flopped into the messy nest she made with a sigh, clutching a pillow to her chest. Things were going to be ok; she just needed time to talk to Winter about everything.


End file.
